FuTuRo
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: porque fue inevitable y porque la felicidad simpre nos alcanza no importa el tiempo que tarde oneshort


**Esta ****usted cordialmente invitada al baile de mascaras que se celebrara a media noche en el sistema solar, Serenity, hija de la luna y la tierra ah nacido y será un honor el que nos acompañe a tan maravillosa celebración **

-Iras?

Guardo silencio mientras presionaba la invitación entre sus manos ¿Qué si iría?

-nuestra princesa ha sido invitada y como sus guardianas es nuestro deber el acompañarla... fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar el salón donde acababa de leer la invitación que apenas hacia unas cuantas horas había llegado con un mensajero, su princesa se la leyó y con una enigmática sonrisa se la extendió para después retirarse y dejarla sola con sus hermanas

En ese instante y al verse alejada no dudo en internase en el inmenso y bello bosque cuyo follaje llegaba a las alturas, le encantaba pasear por el verde prado inundado de infinidad de rosas, no importaba la ubicación, donde se encontraba siempre había hermosas rosas de todos colores

¿Qué si iria? Quizá la pregunta correcta seria ¿Quién iría? La guardiana o quizá… ¿seiya?

**xXx**

-esto me parece ridículo

-ridículo? Y ¿Por qué?

-como que por qué? se supone que voy a presentar a una niña recién nacida no a una niña de 12 años

-13

-¿qué?

-13-sonrio- tengo 13 años serena y pronto cumpliré los 14 así que prácticamente ya no soy una niña

-pues no me importa la edad que tengas, regresaras a tu tiempo y punto,¡ No te quiero aquí! Entendiste?-termino de decir algo molesta mientras salía del salón azotando la puerta dejando asombrados a los presentes quienes por respeto guardaban silencio durante la pequeña discusión, entre madre e hija del futuro

-no le hagas caso rini, desde que se alivio ha estado así de alterada

-de hecho rey desde el embarazo

-es verdad, sus hormonas estuvieron muy alborotadas –concluyo una sonriente mina- aunque bueno realmente sere… perdón, la reina no se esperaba tu llegada

-es cierto,¿ que haces aquí? ¿Problemas en el futuro?

-negó con una sonrisa mientras jugaba un poco con su larga cabellera rosada- nada de eso, es solo que mi mama me hablo tanto de esta celebración que quise venir, además de que tengo curiosidad por verme de bebe

-entonces estas aquí con el permiso de tu madre?

-afirmo mientras sostenía a una muy callada diana entre sus brazos-cielos ya me dio hambre iré a buscar a Darién- y sin más salió del salón dejando muy confusas a las guardinas

-es extraño no les parece

-extraño que amy, tú misma la oíste solo vino por curiosidad

-no me refiero a eso si no al hecho de que serena del futuro le haya dado permiso si sabía que reacción tendría

-crees que esta sin permiso entonces?

-no le sé, luna

-si

-por que no le preguntas a diana parece ser que ella sabe algo mas y esto no es solo una visita de cortesía

-cielos amy te has vuelto muy perspicaz últimamente

-no es eso mina es solo que ya no protegemos solo a serena si no a nuestra reina y gobernante de Tokio de cristal

-rey tiene razón mina así que lo mejor será no separarnos de ella durante toda la celebración-concluyo lita ante la mirada no muy convencida de mina, pues ella era la mas perspicaz de todas y sabia quizá el porqué serena no quería a rini ahí

XxX

-No serena, la respuesta es no, si rini quiere permanecer en la celebración lo hará, además es de mascaras dudo mucho que alguien le encuentre parecido con una niña recién nacida, no correrá peligro después de todo a este baile está invitada la galaxia entera y se firmara un acuerdo de paz ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

nego con una mirada agachada y con puños serrados rogándole a su corazón que dejara de latir tan aceleradamente, ya sabía que Darién no regresaría a rini a su tiempo, pero bueno quería hacer un intento, Darién sonrió tomo su barbilla para verla directo a los ojos y sin más le dio un pequeño beso para después abandonar la recamara dejando a serena en la misma posición, de pie y con un dolor difícil de descifrar en su corazón

-toc..toc..toc

El sonido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar, ¿cuento tiempo se había quedado de pie que cuando reacciono noto que ya estaba obscureciendo?

-tocc..su magestad soy yo vinus, puedo entrar?

- me… me sentiría mejor si entrara mina-fue su respuesta y vinus no evito sonreír mientras entraba sin transformación y se aseguraba de poner seguro a la puerta, serena al verla no evito sonreír mientras se lanzaba sus brazos quizá por un poco de consuelo

-serena tonta ¿se puede saber porque estas llorando? Si hoy se supone seria un día feliz acaso se te olvida que lo volverás a ver?

Serena negó aún recargada sobre su pecho, era verdad hoy después de casi 3 años lo volvería ver

**xXx**

-diana será mejor que nos digas la verdad. A que vino rini

-yo…ella ya se los dijo, solo vino porque…

-diana no nos mientas, si tiene algo que ver con lo que pasara en esta celebración será mejor que no lo digas, un ataque quizá o

-no es nada de eso-sonrio un poco- padre, madre les aseguro que nada de ese tipo de cosas pasaran es solo que..

-entonces?

-es solo que "como les digo que vino a verlo?"

**xXx**

-entonces todo marcha bien

-afirmo, se encontraba paseando por los jardines en compañía de darien aún faltaba poco para la celebración así que tenían tiempo, además quizá darien de este tiempo era quizá más compresivo que su padre, pues ya había descubierto, que ambos eran diferentes

-darien

-si?

-tu..

-Que sucede rini,. As actuado muy rara desde que nos encontramos

-tu sabes quein es seiya?-solto de repende

XxX

su llanto aun era muy fuerte y mina intentaba tranquilizarla pero simplemente no podía

-creo que quiere que su madre la cargue-pidio por tercera vez desde que entraron a ese cuarto y serena, ella simplemente estaba estática aún en la puerta-¿serena?

-lo..lo siento mina-medio sonrió mientras se acercaba y la tomaba en brazos y en instantes el llanto seso mina condujo a serena para que tomara asiento junto con la bebe en la cama, serena se dejo guiar sin quitarle la vista de encima a su pequeña y se quedaban en silencio

-porque quieres que se vaya?-claro hasta que mina hablo, ella intuía la razón pero al verla así quizá no estaba equivocada

-por… porque me recordara que este futuro aún seguirá por mucho años más, me recordara que aún después de tanto tiempo no soy capaz de hacerle frente a este destino...-fueron sus amargas palabras mientras arrullaba a una pequeña y lagrimas adornaban sus celestes, mina solo pudo mirarla con melancolía y tratar al menos de abrazarla y consolarla, y esperar a que se tranquilizara pues en menos de una hora la celebración comezaria

**xXx**

-un amigo?

-afirmo- protegió a serena durante el ataque de galaxia, según tengo entendido cursaban la ´preparatoria juntos y se hicieron muy amigos

-solo…solo amigos?

-afirmo algo extrañado- que sucede rini? Acaso tu llegada aquí tiene que ver con ese sujeto?-ahora su expresión paso a seria pues esas preguntas referente a seiya no se las esperaba así de repente,

**XxX**

Y la hora esperada llego, el reino Tokio de cristal se vestía de oro y plata, carruajes llegaban y de las fuentes solo agua cristalina brotaba, sus pequeñas luces adornaban el camino hacia la entrada donde dos guardias la custodiaban

Pero el salón era aún mas diferente a la entrada pues el candelabro relucía con velas y la luz de pequeñas lámparas eran solo las que alumbraban, el rey y la reina se encontraban en el centro sentados en sus tronos y en medio una pequeña cuna donde descansaba una pequeña niña de rosados cabellos, ambos saludaban con una sonrisa y todos quedaban maravillados ante la hermosura de la soberana, en un rincón las sailors exteriores no perdían detalle de los invitados mientras que las sailors internas se encontraban muy cerca de rini quien solo veía la escena quizá esperando algo

Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que alguien anuncio a los próximos invitados

Del reino de kinmonkoou la soberana, la princesa kakyu y sus guardinas sailor star healer y sailor star maker, en el salón por un momento hubo silensio pues serena al escuchar planeta kinmonkou se puso de pie y una expresión de felicidad adorno su rostro más sin embargo esta desapareció al no escuchar el nombre de la tercera guardiana

-su altesa- kakyu saludo haciendo una revercia lo mismo que ambas sailors- es un honor el haber recibido tan agradable invitación, y realmente espero que estos lazos que se forjaran sean perdurables

-asi también lo esperamos princesa- mas sin embargo quien hablo fue Endimión pues serena por mas que quería no podía hablar, su corazón sentía un hueco profundo y un vacio ¿Por qué no había venido? Por un momento su mirada se cristalizo, todo ante la atenta mirada de la princesa que sin mas sonrio un poco mientras la miraba fijamente y le extendia una pequeña cajita

-se que el presente era para su pequeña hija pero este regalo es departe de una estrella- serena lo tomo ante la atenta mirada de Darien y de Rini quien había puesto más atención al ver la llegada de esa princesa, después de aquello la celebración continuo, invitados aún llegaban y la media noche llegaría lo mismo que el baile pues se abriría con un vals del rey y la reina serena no miraba ni ponía atención a aquello pues toda su atención la tenía esa pequeña cajita y eso lo demostraba al no hacer nada para parar el llanto de su pequeña que llamo la atención de todos los invitados

-serena..-darein tuvo que presionar su hombro para hacerla reaccionar

-lo siento- se disculpo mientras tomaba a la pequeña en brazos, todos los invitados se inclinaban para dejarla pasar entre ellos pues sabían tenía que dejar a su pequeña en sus aposentos, sailor vinus y sailor mars salieron tras ella para acompañarla, darien dio una señal para que la música siguiera, muy pronto seria media noche

Ya afuera solo era el eco de los pasos en ese pasillo vacio lo que se escuchaba- sailor mars-hablo antes de abrir la puerta, ya habían llegado

-si su majestad

-podrías dejarme a solas con sailor vinus y decirle al rey endimion que me disculpe y que inicie el baile con rini

-qué?-eso si que la sorprendió- pero su majestad es importante el que usted y el rey lo inicien si es por la péqueña dama cualquiera puede quedarse con ella

-eh dicho que me disculpes, sailor vinus permanecerá conmigo por si se me ofrece algo así que ve y cumple con lo que eh dicho- finalizo girando la perilla para poder entrar, vinus no dijo nada solo entro y serro la puerta,

relamente serena había cambiado tanto? Si, ella y las demás lo sabían ya no era esa niña tonta ahora había madurado quizá para bien o para mal pues cuando realmente quería abusaba de poder dar órdenes sin poder hacer nada y sabiendo que las sailors exteriores la regañarían se dirigió al salón

-realmente puedes llegar a dar miedo si te lo propones

-sonrio un poco mientras recostaba a la niña y se sentaba en la cama- mina

-si?

-porque no habrá venido?

-no lo sé, quizá porque si lo hacía le haría mucho daño, no todos somos tan fuertes como tu

-fuerte? No mina yo no…

-por supuesto que sí, -sonrio un poco mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y observaba fijamante a la pequeña-el aguantar todo esto, el haber traído al mundo a una niña, el sacrificar tu amor… serena yo

-la princesa kakyu me dio esto- la interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera y le mostro la pequeña cajita- me dijo que era el regalo de una estrella

-Crees... qué?

-no lo se

-bueno entonces que esperas, ábrelo!- la invito a abrirlo y en cuento lo hizo se arrepintió de inmediato pues una luz cegadora apareció y serena SU reina desapareció ante sus ojos

Realmente aquella luz la había cegado por completo mas sin embargo se sorprendió al recobrar la vista y no reconocer ese bello lugar, un hermoso jardín y justo en una fuente no muy alejada un caballero sentado jugueteaba con una pequeña flor en mano ¿sera posible? Su corazón se acelero en segundos y sentía que la respiración le faltaba a cada paso que daba ¿sería él?

-se…seiya

-hola bombon.. y esas palabras le decían que si era él, seiya kou

xXx

¿quien era esa chica? Bueno realmente no importaba pues el baile ya iniciaba y con ello la celebración de paz con el reflejo de la luna que se daba justo en el centro del salón, por fin la paz llegaba al universo entero unos ya bailaban y otros mas seguian degustando los bocadillo y vino, mas sin embargo la guerrera de la tierra no se tragaba el cuento de que la reina se sentía mal, si ella planeo todo con cautela y el no disfrutarlo era raro además el que una estrella guardiana faltara le inquietaba aún mas

-sucede algo sailor urano?

-cuida del rey, ahora vuelo- su sexto sentido no la dejaría tranquila hasta no verla o dormida o cuidando de su hija ,una mirada celeste noto como es que haruka abandonaba el salón

-sucede algo?-cuestiono al verla un poco ausente

-rini lo medito por un momento quería pensar en algo mas sin embargo aquellas imágenes en su cabeza hicieron flaquear su fuerza y sin que lo notara asusto a Darién pues no supo en que moemto pero ya se encontraba llorando en su pecho

**xXx**

-demonios, demonios, DEMONIOS! Qúe hacia? Sailor urano estaba que tiraba la puerta pues no recibia contestación alguna

**xXx**

cuanto tiempo llevaba abrazándolo, no lo sabía ni le importaba, su calidez, esa calidez la hacían sentir viva, esa calidez que jamás pensó volver a sentir ahora mismo la hacían darse cuenta de cuanto es que cargaba sobre sus hombros

-te extrañe mucho-solo eso fue capas de decir despues de calmar su acelerado corazón

-yo también, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere por volver a verte –sonrio un poco mientras se separaba de ella y la tomaba del mentón- ¿realmente me extrañaste?

-Afirmo- no sabes cuánto,

-rio un poco mientras tomaba su mano- sabes dónde estamos?-y ante eso serena negó pues realmente no lo sabía, pero poco le importaba- esta es una de las tres estrellas guardianas –ante eso no evito observar mejor a su alrededor, realmente el lugar era hermoso esas rosas y esos colores nunca los había visto- y sabes que haces aquí?-nego aún maravillada-pues resulta que estas secuestrada mi dulce y linda bombon-finalizo con una linda sonrisa ocasionando un rubor bastante notable en sus mejillas

xXx

Tan rápido como logro calmarla la llevo a una habitación, todas las sailors los siguieron dejando algo extrañados a los invitados pero aún divirtiéndose

-y bien?-Endimión rompió el silencio- se puede saber que fue eso?

-yo..-intento hablar más sin embargo ahora no sabía por dónde comenzar estaba bajo la mirada atenta de mercury, mars y jupiter pues neptune al ver que urano ya se tardaba fue a buscarla más sin embargo nuevamente las lagrimas la invadieron

-tan grave es lo que pasara rini?-intento preguntar mercury pues esas lagrimas claramente estaban llenas de dolor

- yo…yo hice algo, algo re..realmente muy malo…-las lagrimas ya no la dejaron continuar pues se abrazo fuertemente a diana quien al ver el dolor reflejado en rini no pudo más…

-lo que paso es que

-la reina no está por ningún lado!-de improviso llego a interrumpir urano quien traia a rastras a sailor vinus y a una neptune muy enojada

-como que no esta?

Y ante eso rini supo que tal vez, y solo tal vez podría remediar su culpa

**xXx**

-sucede algo seiya?-pregunto al ver cómo es que no paraba de observarla mientras caminaban y eso ciertamente le provocaban una sensación rara

-es solo que el verte vestida así, con ese vestido y..-sonrio un poco, -tus alas

y ante eso serena no pudo si no mas que sonreir y dejar que una luz la cubriera por completo para después dar paso a un atuendo común y corriente-así esta mejor!

Y la sonrisa de seiya se amplió aún mas- mucho mejor

-seiya

-si?

-por…porque es que… bueno-no sabía ahora como explicar el cómo es que se sentía en ese momento

-eres feliz?-fue seiya quien prefirió tomar el rumbo de la conversación aunque quizá sin saber también tomaría el rumbo de su corazón –por qué tu mirada, no me gusta

-qué?

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba sus manos, hablaría con el corazón, y esta vez esperaba no equivocarse -¿sabes? tenía pensado el entrar con la princesa kakyu como fighter y solo cumplir mi misión pero al poner un solo pie dentro del salón y el mirar6te, mi cuerpo se paralizo, tu mirada, vi tu mirada y… y no me gusto

-seiya yo- que pretendía al decir aquello?

-porque?, porque lo hiciste bombón, por qué forjaste este mundo donde tu mirada solo oculta dolor

-lo miro fijamente, y al ver su rostro reflejado en esos zafiros supo que tenía que hablar con el corazón al igual que él, tal vez se arrepentiría pero quería hacerlo, quería decírselo aunque fuera una vez- porque tarde me di cuenta de lo que era el amor, perdóname

-perdonarte

-afirmo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente - perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes… perdóname por no ser tan fuerte, perdóname seiya, perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti y, y dejarte ir … per..perdoname!-su llanto finalmente la venció mas sin embargo seiya simplemente sonrio mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte y ligeras lagrimas brotaban de sus zafiros al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a cantar una hermosa cancion

Quiero ayudarte, quiero rescatarte, si puedo hacerlo  
Incluso daría mi vida, todo por ti...  
Cuando estás intranquila, cuando sientes dolor, yo estoy contigo

En el blanco y brillante mundo  
Con tus alas extendidas, tú estás ahí  
Pero aquellas alas son tan negras y pesadas en ti  
Parece como si fueras a ser destruida por tu propio destino

Siempre muéstrame tu rostro sonriente  
Yo, Seiya, tengo este maravilloso sentimiento  
Yo, Fighter, lo siento, diferente a mi misión  
De seguro es una galaxia de diferencia, un amor no correspondido

En el frío y rojo mundo  
Soy el guerrero perfecto, y estoy ahí  
Pero justo frente a mí, tú apareces  
De pronto, siento que mi corazón va a estallar

Mi deseo es para una sola persona, mi bella princesa  
Incluso la destrucción debe ocurrir por la paz, día tras día...  
Vine a este sistema solar, y tú también eres una princesa  
Un día, fui cautivado por la sonrisa en tu rostro

Yo, Seiya, tengo este maravilloso sentimiento  
Yo, Fighter, lo siento, diferente a mi misión  
De seguro es una galaxia de diferencia, un amor no correspondido

Atravesando el cielo estrellado, cortando la galaxia  
La batalla que decidirá el futuro  
Ahora si tan solo pudiera  
estar en algún rincón de tu memoria  
Con mi cabello suelto, yo bailo, bailo, bailo

Yo, Seiya, tengo este maravilloso sentimiento  
Yo, Fighter, lo siento, diferente a mi misión  
De seguro es una galaxia de diferencia, un amor no correspondido

-a quien te refieres cuando dices que está con él?

-yo

-falta una estrella guardiana, acaso esta con ese sujeto!-fue haruka quien hablo con furia zarandeando a vinus para que hablara- responde!

Endimion al ver la sitacion dio un largo suspiro mirando de reojo a rini quien no paraba de llorar y vinus se notaba en su mirada que no hablaría así que tenía que tomar una decisión

-la princesa kakyu está aún en la celebración, sailor neptune tráela inmediatamente y nadie saldrá de Tokio de cristal hasta que la reina aparesca –fue su estricta orden la cual fue cumplida de imediato pues neptune abandono el salón

xXx

-no puedo creer que la princesa haya aceptado esta locura

-y crees que yo sí, con esto podríamos llegar con una declaración de guerra

-Chicas podrían dejar de discutir?, ya es hora de partir –llegaba kakyu con una sonrisa, consciente de que sus guardianas no estaban muy lejos de equivocarse pero, pero ya lo había hecho ya le había concedido su deseo a su estrella y no se arrepentía, solo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran muchas, ambas al verla guardaron silencio y la tomaron de la mano, lo mejor sería partir antes de que…

-Maremoto de neptuno!-un poder que casi llega a ellas las hizo desistir de realizar su tele transportación

-pero qué demonios…

-por ordenes del rey endimion nadie saldrá de Tokio de cristal,-su voz sono decidida y su mirada encerraba algo más que desprecio- así mismo le informo que el rey demanda su presencia inmediata

-acabas de atacar a la princesa del planeta kinmonkou, y ahora mismo le das ordenes, acaso no sabes que ella es tan importante como tu reina-maker hablo molesta, si no hubiesen reaccionado la energía las hubiera golpeado de lleno

-se ve que ustedes son las qué no saben en donde se encuentran, están en Tokio de cristal, el máximo reino de la via láctea su planeta y su reina no son solo mas que…

-basta! No te atrevas a insultar a nuestra princesa-ahora fue healer quien reacciono enfadada poniéndose en guardia lista para atacar, neptune al ver aquello nuevamente estaba ya lista para responder más sin embargo ambas desistieron, healer al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y neptune al ver a su reina detrás de la princesa kakyu acompañada de la estrella faltante

xXx

-rini si no nos dices ahora mismo lo que está pasando, ¿Qué podemos esperar entonces?

-yo...-trato de calmarse-lo siento- finalmente dijo al mismo tiempo en que limpiaba sus lagrimas, ya más calmada pensó que no era momento de llorar sino mas bien tiempo de actuar

-bien ahora que te has calmado podrías decirnos porque dices que hiciste algo my malo?

-yo…

Y fue en ese momento cuando las puertas se abrieron para que por ellas pasaran su reina, y la princesa kakyu seguida de sus tres estrellas

-vaya pero si ya llego la estrella que faltaba, se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas?

-fighter no pudo evitar el sonreír irónicamente, uranus claramente la retaba -digamos que me perdí, Tokio de cristal es enorme

-oh y supongo que nuestra reina te guío en el camino- ahora veía fijamente a serena

-pues sí, así fue-contesto más que segura mientras le sonreía a serena lo que provoco la mirada furiosa de haruka. Se estaba burlando de ella!

-pero quien te crees para…

-uranus basta!-con voz fuerte y decidida hablo serena ocasionando sorpresa en los presentes pues claramente sonó autoritaria – no voy a permitir que insultes a alguna de mis estrellas en mi presencia

-tus estrellas?-mas que extrañado hablo endimion, ocasionando que rini abrazara con fuerza a diana, lo inevitable ocurriría

-afirmo observando a todas- a partir de este momento el planeta kinmonkou será un segundo reino al mando

-qué?-ese que fue dicho por todas las sailors

-no puedes hacer eso! El poder de Tokio de cristal debe ser absoluto, este reino debe gobernar sobre todos para que la paz no desaparezca. Si le otorgas poder a un reino mas, los demás aliados también querrán poder y si eso ocurre

-eso no ocurrirá porque nosotras las estrellas nos encargaremos de ello,-segura hablo fighter- nos convertiremos en embajadoras –finalizo con una sonrisa

-serena esto es ridículo, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-embajadoras?-neptune no lo creía si eran embajadoras eso significaba que…

-así es, como reina es mi deber vigilar a todos en la vía láctea y prevalecer la paz, mas sin embargo no puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo así que ellas me ayudaran con la parte norte, que es donde está su reino y algunos planetas mas

-eso quiere decir que vendrán cada que les de su regalada gana!

-uranus!-nuevamente la reina hablaba y con una sola mirada de advertencia logro hacerla desistir en sus palabras

-su majestad, la verdad es que es todo un honor el que confié en nosotras para distinguida tarea, así que le prometo no la defraudaremos y jutas haremos que esta paz prevalezca

-serena no evito sonreír mientras estrechaba su mano-entonces cerremos el trato, un trato que haremos con solo la confianza y el corazón, finalizo mientras observaba de reojo a una sonriente fighter ante la atenta mirada de recelo y desconfianza de todas las sailors y el mismo rey ¿Qué era ese presentimiento?

xXx

-Esto no me gusta nada, se puede saber ¿Por qué viniste y ahora simplemente te vas sin decir nada?-decia colerica pues de la nada rini había dicho que se tenia que marchar, que no se preocuparan, que ella estaba bien y respecto a lo otro había sido solo una travesura lo que la había llevado a viajar por el tiempo, si claro que eso se lo tragaba los ingenuos de sus padres y las demás porque ella no

-Lo siento uranus pero eh comprendido que el destino tiene que seguir su curso, por fin lo entiendo

-a que te refieres, acaso venias a cambiar algo que sucederá en el futuro

-esa… esa era mi idea

-tu idea?. No entiendo

-solo puedo decirte que, por favor cuida mucho a mi mamá

-que?

-solo cuídala mucho y no la juzgues ella no tiene la culpa –fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos con alguna que otra lagrima

-culpa?, no entiendo-pero rini ya no la escucho pues había desaparecido

habia venido a cambiar el pasado con la esperanza de que no sucediera "eso " en el futuro pero al ver aquella escena supo que, supo que de alguna forma no podía negarle algo de felicidad a su madre, supo que no podía ser egoísta y tal vez, y solo tal vez quizá las cosas resultarían diferentes, ¿qué cómo se dio cuenta de que no podía cambiar nada?, fue simplemente al ver su sonrisa al separase de aquel abrazo

flash back

despues de aquello, todos regresaron a la celebración, parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado, y todos se habían olvidado de que la habían visto llorar sin razón, solo faltaba hacer lo que había venido a hacer así que busco a su madre con la mirada pero no la encontró, supuso que estaría en los jardines así que salió mas sin embargo no espero el encontrar aquello, serena estaba abrazando a un chico que ella conocía a la perfección "es el" fue su pensamiento, con cautela se fue acercando asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera y al estar cerca no evito escuchar

-tienes que irte?

-afirmo- será por poco tiempo, después de todo mi reporte tendrá que ser entregado una vez por mes

-se cruzo de brazos un poco enfadada mientras le daba la espalda- yo dije una semana

Y seiya no evito reir mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre su cintura para abrazarla por detrás mientras que serena no evito serrar sus ojos para así poder sentir tan agradable sensación

-Bien sabes que si era una semana haruka seguro y me mata a la segunda, no soporta mucho mi presencia

-lo sé-dio un largo suspiró mientras tomaba sus brazos y recargaba mejor su cuerpo en su fornido y cálido pecho-pero te extrañare, odio toda esta fisonomía, tener que aparentar, tener que soportar todo esto

-no hables así- la abraso aun mas fuerte- odiar, tú no puedes ni debes odiar, además tu hija es muy pequeña aún, quizá con el tiempo comprenda, después de todo me has dicho que él lo sabe

-sonrió melancólicamente-lo sabe y no es capaz de aceparlo

-dale tiempo, si te ama como te dice te dejara ir

Serena no evito sonreír mientras daba media vuelta y lo envolvía en un abrazo- cuídate mucho y regresa pronto, contare los días y las horas

-regresare pronto mi linda bombón…-finalizo mientras la separaba un poco de él y la veía fijamente

Fin flash back

Fue esa mirada la que le abrió los ojos pues no quiso quedarse a ver el final, ahora ya era tiempo de regresar, a su realidad

-pequeña dama, donde ha estado?

-lo siento luna es solo que…mi madre donde esta?-dijo preocupada pues lo último que vio antes de viajar fue como el poder de uranus se impactaba en ella por tratar de defenderlo

-negó con la mirada oculta- en su recamara, muy mal herida, además hay un gran alboroto en el salón

-que?

-seiya insiste en entrar, haruka se lo niega y tu padre está furioso esta apunto de mandar a tacar kinmonkou y a los reinos del norte por traidores

-qué? -y sin más corrió al salón

-espera diana-luna la llamo antes de que siguiera a Rini-fueron la pasado no es así?-y ante la afirmación de su hija supo que tenía que preguntar-lo cambio?, cambio algo?

-sonrio melancólicamente-cambio su forma de ver las cosas, cambio a la niña caprichosa por una verdadera princesa, te lo aseguro madre la pequeña dama ahora sabrá hacer las cosas bien aceptando su culpa

XxX

-exijo que me dejen entrar

-tú no puedes exigir nada, por tu culpa es que esta así

-mi culpa, y quien crees que la ataco?-grito furioso mientras sostenía a sailor uranus del cuello

-sera mejor que te largues de aquí, seiya-escupió con veneno el rey- no tienes derecho de estar aquí, tu reino y los del reino del norte son traidores

-seiya no evito reir con sarcasmo- traidores? Me llamas traidor solo por darle a serena algo que tu no le diste

-quien te crees para

-basta!

El grito y las lágrimas de rini hicieron parar aquella discusión –ya basta

-serena-dijo en un susurro su padre (recuerden que se llama serena solo que le cambiaron a rini) que la veía fijamente, seiya simplemente guardo compostura y soltó a haruka quien enfadada choco su puño contra lo más cercano, la pared

-pequeña dama yo…-intento hablar seiya

Y en ese instante la puerta que resguardaba a la reina se abrió

-su majestad ya despertó

Una cara de completo alivio y una mirada con esperanza se formo en seiya y los presentes, su reina estába fuera de peligro

-y…y como está él..

-nego-lo siento-bajo la mirada con tristeza- no pudimos hacer nada

Y ante esos sus zafiros inconscientemente derramaron algunas lágrimas y sus facciones se llenaron de dolor mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de unos esmeraldas, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida

-parece que ahora si ya no tienes nada que…

Su frase fue cortada por nada más y nada menos que una bofetada

-pero princesa…-solo eso puso susurrar la rubia

-como te atreves a burlarte del dolor ajeno… mi.. mi hermano esta muerto!-grito con dolor

-el no era tu hermano-fue su padre quien hablo

trato de calmarse, ahora veía las casas distintas y haría lo que fuera por corregir su error así tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida, después de todo ese futuro de un Tokio de cristal prospero desde un principio fue una mentira-por supuesto que sí, -dijo en un susurro apenas entendible- era mi hermano y yo no supe comprenderlo

-pero que estas diciendo? Si..

-te odie seiya, en verdad te odie- comenzó a hablar sin siquiera hacerle caso a su padre, seiya simplemente la miraba sabia que hablaría con el corazón, en ese instante llegaron las sailors restantes y se sorprendieron al ver a rini con algunas lagrimas pero decidida al hablar-pensaba que eras un intruso en mi familia, que por tu culpa mi papá sufría y mi a mi mamá no le importaba, pensaba que eras una persona cruel a la cual no le importaba los demás más que tú mismo,- no evito mirarlo más sin embargo seiya le sostuvo la mirada- pensaba, pensaba que eras una persona egoísta y sin sentimientos

-seiya no evito sonreír con melancolía- lo sé

-intentaste acercarte a mí y yo, yo me alejaba no quería que te acercaras a mí, pensaba que si lo hacías era solo por mi mamá

-eso...eso no es cierto rini yo en verdad

-sonrió un poco mientras secaba sus lagrimas- lo sé, ahora lo sé. Sé muchas cosas así como también se que yo soy la culpable de que mi mamá casi muera

-eso no es cierto!-seiya intervino de inmediato

-es verdad rini tu no tienes la culpa, todo es culpa de

-no papá

-que?

-no es culpa de seiya, es solo mía por desobedécela, si no la hubiera delatado, si no te hubiera dicho que se iría no te habrías dado cuenta

-tarde o temprano nos íbamos a dar cuenta de donde estaba porque de inmediato su desaparición la hubiéramos relacionado con ese sujeto-haruka nuevamente hablo

-no haruka, no lo hubieran sabido porque se irían con esto-saco debajo de su pecho una llave

-pero si es

-afirmo mientras se la extendía a seiya quien no dudo en sostenerla- ella quería cambiar el pasado, quería que viajáramos justo en el momento en que nos despedíamos en la terraza, donde nos decíamos adiós

-y lo iban a hacer?

-era la idea-rio un poco- pero si lo hacíamos rini nunca existiría-ante eso rini se sorprendió, con razón había viajado a ese tiempo, y a ese momento, donde empezó todo- así que no lo haríamos, después de todo mi bombón te ama rini y yo, bueno aunque solo recibo insultos de tu parte me caes bien

-rini no evito reir un poco-papá lo comprendes

-comprender?

-afirmo-porque yo ya lo comprendí, aquí el único egoísta eres tu

-que?

-desde un principio, desde la primera vez que viaje en el tiempo tu ya lo sabías ¿no es así? Sabias que mi mamá nunca te amo de verdad y aún así insististe en formar este futuro

-es verdad eso?

-yo…yo solo quería que fueras feliz,

-te ame Darién…

Ante esas palabras todos voltearon hacia la puerta donde venia una débil serena, de inmediato mina la tomo entre sus brazos para sostenerla-no deberías estar aquí

-estoy bien-sonrió débilmente,- Darién?

-si

-sornio- yo en verdad te ame y rini fuiste concebida con amor, que eso, no te quede duda, es solo que, que aun soy una niña tonta que no se da cuenta de las cosas a su tiempo—rio un poco-meses después de tu nacimiento me di cuenta de que no era feliz y me di cuenta de por qué, la culpa fue de una estrella fugaz que entro en mi corazón y no se quiso ir –ahora miro a seiya quien sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a ella

-sé lo qué hiciste para que no cambiara nada del futuro, le diste a una niña de 6 años una llave muy poderosa y le dijiste a mi yo del pasado de este mundo, me conocías, y sabias como reaccionaria, fuiste mi primer amor, pero ya se acabo, así que déjame ir

Darién sabía que tenía razón, había mandado a rini al pasado a pedir ayuda pero no era necesario el que revelara que era su hija, pero se había sentido desesperado cuando supo que serena lo engañaba, que se había perdido su amor pero ahora ya comprendía, se había equivocado

-lo siento-solo eso puso decir mientras presionaba sus puños, había perdido

-Todos fueron egoístas pensando que crearían un mundo lleno de paz, sin importarles a costa de que o quien tenían que pasar para lógralo, ustedes también se dieron cuenta de nuestro amor y sin embargo se aferraron a este mundo, a este futuro donde nadie es feliz-finalmente hablo seiya mientras sostenía a serena entre sus brazos apartando a mina un poco

-es verdad, todas lo hicimos-haruka comenzó a hablar- pero lo hicimos porque…

-no haruka-esta vez fue michiru- lo hicimos por miedo

-miedo?

-así es, nos aferramos a lo que ya conocíamos por miedo a descubrir qué pasaría si te dejábamos con nuestra princesa, será todo felicidad, o es que acaso el mal llegaría? No lo sabíamos, de lo único que estábamos seguras era de este mundo, Tokio de cristal

-michiru tiene razón-secundo rey y las demás la acompañaron en la afirmación

-rini sonrió, por fin salía a la luz el porqué existía, y estaba feliz, quizá no podía cambiar el pasado ya pero, pero el futuro sí porque ahora todo mundo aclaraba sentimientos sí sin duda el futuro que estaba por venir seria mil veces mejor, así que sin más y ante todos no le importo sonreír abiertamente por que ahora, ahora era completamente feliz

**Epilogo**

-ven acá pequeña diablilla! juro que cuando te atrape conocerás el dolor…

-y eso?-pregunto intrigada ante el grito

-rio un poco mientras se sentaba su lado y veía pasar una cabellera rosada a toda prisa con dirección al jardín- parece ser que chibi-chibi nuevamente hizo de las suyas en la habitación de rini

-vaya-rio un poco-aunque bueno no podemos culpar a chibi-chibi después de todo rini viene una semana por mes y su habitación queda a merced de cualquiera

-sí, sobre todo de alguien que tiene llave de todo- formulo acusadoramente mientras la veía y la hacía sonrojar

-bu..bueno yo solo eh entrado algunas… veces..-dijo en un murmullo

-lo sabia, espera a que se entere rini

-se lo diras?

-no lo sé, porque no intentas convencerme de lo contrario…-dijo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería, después de años juntos aun la hacía sonrojar y más aún ese latido que provocaba en ella le hacían sentir ese cosquilleo eterno que esperaba nunca desapareciera, lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón

-quizá lo haga-dijo feliz mientras buscaba una buena posición para acercarse a su rostro, un rostro sonrojado que la esperaba aún lo lograba aun lograba ponerlo nervioso con su solo respirar cercano a él además de ese latido y ese cosquilleo reconfortadle, la amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón

-interrumpo?-aquella voz los hizo separarse avergonzados, olvidaban que no estaba solos en el palacio que había muchas personas pero bueno nadie podía culparlos por hacer desaparecer a todo mundo cuando estaban los dos a solas

-de hecho…-seiya iba a hablar pero serena logro darle un puntapie debajo de la mesa para que callara, rini lo noto por lo que no evito reir, aún solían ser muy infantiles

-por cierto rini -serena trato de disimular mientras seiya inútilmente trataba de calmar el dolor, su bombón pegaba fuerte-

-si

-note que trajiste mas ropa de la acostumbrada, acaso te quedaras más tiempo en el reino

-afirmo feliz-me gustaría darle tiempo a mi padre y a rey a solas, tu sabes, no hace mucho que rey se alivio y no han podido estar solos, todos los asuntos diplomáticos lo tienen agotado así que

-no me digas que

-así es, todos los asuntos diplomáticos se trataran aquí a partir de mañana, avise que estaría aquí y que tú me asesorarías, ya sabes con eso de que tengo que empezar a ver por el reino

-pero si hiciste eso entonces bombón y yo estaremos ocupados lo que significa que no podremos …ouch…-otro puntapié pero esta vez algo fuerte-bombón…-regaño y rini volvió a sonreír, adoraba a su familia, después de aquello y de la perdida lamentable de su pequeño hermanito todo se arreglo, al principio no fue fácil pero con el tiempo se acostumbro seiya y serena se casaron aunque solo por la ley y ante la aprobación de la vía láctea completa y ahora vivían en su propio reino, uno que construyeron juntos, serena aún era la gobernante de la vía láctea y se encargaba de regir la paz junto con el gobernante de la tierra Endimión y su esposa rey, quienes se casaron también después de algún tiempo y no hacia mucho habían tenido a su primer hijo, rey acepto que nunca había terminado con Darién que solo se había alejado por serena y el "futuro", ella estaba feliz pues ahora tenía dos hermanitos uno de apenas unos meses y una diablilla de 3 años, la cual se consideraba una luz de esperanza porque ciertamente ella les recordaba a sus padres que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía ya que cada que la veían, veían una vida feliz gracias al esfuerzo y vaya la redundancia esperanza puesta en sus sueños

-por cierto

-si?

-chibichibi tomo la llave del tiempo de mi cuarto-dijo como si nada ocasionado la palidez de sus padres

-que?

**FIN**

Ah tonterías las mias jajaj ya ni sé que escribo, esto se me ocurrió mientras veía un video y una foto de serena y seiya, así que este es mi final perfecto n.n en fin este será mi ultimo fic que respetara la serie y enamórate otra vez será mi último UA me despediré como es debido en el final de mi otro fic ok ahora si llegaron hasta aquí, merezco algún reviw?

Se despide por ahora su amiga

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**__**Giuriana hace 1 año**_


End file.
